


Day Sixteen - Treasure Hunters

by MamaNana



Series: AUgust/AUtember [8]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunters, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: When Zappa left home, he planned on living a quiet life with a loving partner. Now he's in neck deep with two lovers and a knack for finding small fortunes. Maybe their next mission will let them retire, but probably not. Zappa/Sol/Testament request for Fez/Zin.
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Testament/Zappa
Series: AUgust/AUtember [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722
Kudos: 5





	Day Sixteen - Treasure Hunters

“Guuuuys! Wait up!” It took Zappa a few moments to climb the rocks while his partners were several steps ahead. Whose idea was it to hunt down this fabled abandoned gold mine anyway? Oh, right. It was his idea. He should have planned this out better. “Come on!”

One of the men stopped to wait on him while the other kept climbing. He held out his pale hand. “We're almost there, Zappa. Just a few more minutes.”

Zappa took his hand. “I am so not cut out for this.”

“You're doing much better than our previous outing. Last time you didn't make it past the first hill.” He smiled and hoisted Zappa up. “You're too good to me, Tess.”

“And you're fortunate you can get away with calling me that.” Tess, or Testament, watched Zappa while they climbed. Their companion sat and waited on the top of the hill. “Took ya two long enough.” He huffed.

Testament lifted himself to his feet while Zappa crawled his way up. “Be nice, Sol.”

He waved a hand. “Yeah yeah. You know you both like it. Now come on. Think I found the mine's entrance.”

Bless Sol for being so proactive. The sooner they can search the mine the sooner they can find the treasure. Zappa took a swig from his canteen before pulling out his makeshift map. “We shouldn't have to go down too far to find gold remnants. But what we're looking for is much bigger.”

“Only one way to find out.” Testament pulled out a high powered flashlight. “Time to hop in.”

–☆☆☆☆☆-

The shaft itself wasn't too scary. Dark, yes, but it was well-traveled from previous workers and visitors. What made it scary were the bats that made it their home. Zappa kept jumping when one would fly by, looking for tasty insects. Testament would have to pull him in for a hug to keep him calm. “They're harmless-”

“Until they get tangled in my hair.”

“You're wearing a hat.”

“STILL!” Zappa curled in.

Sol turned around and grunted. “Keep it down. We don't want this place to cave in on us.”

Both men nodded and continued to travel further down.

Carefully, Zappa left Testament's embrace and gently came up behind Sol. “Hold on. I think we're really close.” He stepped around the larger man and took the lead, pointing his flashlight at a peculiar box stuffed next to the mine's track. “That might be it!” Soon he was following the rails and took out his hammer and chisel. The box was embedded in the rock, so he started chiseling away gently.

“You're bein' pretty brave, considerin' what might be in there.”

“What do you mean?” Zappa looked at the box and stopped what he was doing.

“Could be a big spider in there.”

“NOPE.” Zappa quickly dropped his tools. Sol snickered and picked Zappa up. “Sorry, kid. I was just jokin'. Pretty sure there's no spider.” He nuzzled Zappa, even though the smaller man was still mad and anxious. Testament just sighed. “You know better than to tease him like that.”

“I know. I'll make it up to him.”

Testament shot him a look that said “you better” as he started chiseling away. The box never budged but the lid popped open, revealing a small handful of precious stones. It wasn't gold bars or anything huge but not a bust. He pulled them out and examined them. “They might be worth something. We should take these back and clean them.”

Sol grinned and looked down at Zappa. “Good job.”

“Thanks. Let's get out of here.”

All of them nodded and headed topside. By the time they left the entrance they spotted a police car headed their way. Great. “Someone probably snitched on our tresspassin'.” Sol huffed. He picked Zappa up and started to run downward. “Come on, Tess! Can't let 'em spot us.”

“Right.” Testament secured his bag and followed, hoping they could make it back to their car in time. Soon the sirens started up, and all of them ran for the truck. Sol shoved Zappa in and Testament hopped into the flatbed. The engine started, and Sol floored the gas pedal like his life depended on it. He deliberately went off the road they took in since it was far rockier, making it harder for the police car to follow if they were spotted. Sol kept driving until they hit smooth pavement again, well away from the cops. Sol sighed and looked at the rear view. “Think we lost 'em. You okay back there, Tess?”

“I'm fine, I think.”

“How 'about you, kid?” Sol looked over, only to see Zappa frozen from all the excitement and anxiety. “N-no matter how many times we do this... still... trying to give me a heart attack.”

Sol took his hand while keeping one on the wheel. “We got ya. We'll both draw you a nice bath and you can relax, okay?”

That made Zappa smile. “Thank you. Both of you.” And with that, he slid in closer, all while Testament pouted jokingly in the back. He wanted cuddles too.


End file.
